


My lover is a day I can't forget

by Mxii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxii/pseuds/Mxii
Summary: He should have expected this.  He reallyshouldhave. But hearing those words still felt like a punch in the gut.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	My lover is a day I can't forget

“Atsumu?”

The blonde tilts his head at him. 

“Is that my name?”

“Yeah.”

Atsumu gave him a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I can’t really remember yours.” 

Kiyoomi tries his best to hide the disappointment in his face.

“That just makes things easier.”

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you a brain rot I thought of in the middle of class. I am so sorry that the only fics that I have published are short drabbles of Sakusuffer. As always, Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you saw a typo, have some tips and constructive criticism for my writing, or even just to yell at me then I would not mind one bit if you comment it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
